The Daily Kitty 2/17/2012
http://www.dailykitten.com/* Lakota February 17th, 2012 Location: Teneriffe, Australia Lakota joined our family full of life, we were told by the breeder not to let him jump up too high on anything yet since he is still a little kitten. But nothing could stop our little boy, he went striaght for the seven foot high scratching post and found himself the basket in which he likes to sleep and look outside the window. The minute we come home, it didn’t matter if he is a sleep or not, he would coming running to see us and expect a good rub of course. Besides his playful nature, his has stollen the hearts of many with his big blue eyes, he has converted those who don’t like cats to wanting one just like him. We adore him, our little boy Posted by The Kittenmaster at 3.07 pm | 26 Comments » * Previously on The Daily Kitten... * Ham & Cheese http://www.dailykitten.com/2012/02/ham-cheese/ * Lily http://www.dailykitten.com/2012/02/lily-10/ * Cheeto http://www.dailykitten.com/2012/02/cheeto-2/ * Mia & Liam http://www.dailykitten.com/2012/02/mia-liam/ * Percy http://www.dailykitten.com/2012/02/percy/ * Hannibal http://www.dailykitten.com/2012/02/hannibal/ *«older posts * * What is The Daily Kitten? The Daily Kitten publishes a new kitten picture every day at 3.07pm GMT, (10.07am EST). We hope you enjoy it. Want to add your own kitten? * Talk to Other Daily Kitten Fans! Join in on The Daily Kitten Chat Forum! * This Month’s Kittens *Search for: * Kitten Links **Cats In Sinks **Chester’s Place **Cute Overload **CuteStuff **Holy Cuteness **Kittenwar **Random Kitten Generator **TDK Meet-up Pics **The Daily Bunny * Kitten Archives Select Month February 2012 (17) January 2012 (30) December 2011 (31) November 2011 (30) October 2011 (31) September 2011 (30) August 2011 (31) July 2011 (31) June 2011 (30) May 2011 (31) April 2011 (30) March 2011 (31) February 2011 (28) January 2011 (31) December 2010 (31) November 2010 (30) October 2010 (30) September 2010 (30) August 2010 (31) July 2010 (31) June 2010 (30) May 2010 (31) April 2010 (30) March 2010 (31) February 2010 (28) January 2010 (31) December 2009 (31) November 2009 (30) October 2009 (31) September 2009 (30) August 2009 (31) July 2009 (31) June 2009 (30) May 2009 (31) April 2009 (30) March 2009 (31) February 2009 (28) January 2009 (31) December 2008 (31) November 2008 (30) October 2008 (30) September 2008 (30) August 2008 (30) July 2008 (31) June 2008 (30) May 2008 (31) April 2008 (30) March 2008 (31) February 2008 (29) January 2008 (31) December 2007 (31) November 2007 (30) October 2007 (31) September 2007 (30) August 2007 (31) July 2007 (31) June 2007 (30) May 2007 (31) April 2007 (30) March 2007 (31) February 2007 (28) January 2007 (32) December 2006 (31) November 2006 (30) October 2006 (31) September 2006 (30) August 2006 (31) July 2006 (33) June 2006 (30) May 2006 (31) April 2006 (31) March 2006 (31) February 2006 (28) January 2006 (31) December 2005 (31) November 2005 (30) October 2005 (31) September 2005 (30) August 2005 (31) July 2005 (31) June 2005 (30) May 2005 (31) April 2005 (15) The Daily Kitten runs on WordPress and sunshine and lollipops. Entries (RSS) and Comments (RSS) © Kittenwar Limited 2005 to 2012.